Swimming
by MazzaRedd
Summary: Elle and water never got along, until Gabriel helped her. AU fic set over 3 years after The Eclipse


Elle had always been scared of water, as far as she could remember. She never could remember the reason why until that little brat Lyle Bennet threw a bucket of water over her. Then it came flooding back, the pain, the experiments. The thought made her shudder and she quickly took a sip of her hot chocolate that was sitting on the table.

Her eyes looked down from the café she was sitting in, on to people in the swimming pool below her. Laughing and splashing, jumping in and swimming lengths. She didn't know what the fun of it was, maybe she would never know.

Through the crowd of happy people her eyes settled on two, more towards the shallow end of the pool. She smiled as she saw her son and boyfriend in the pool. Her son had bright orange arm bands on, and being held up by her boyfriend, as he swam with him.

Gabriel looked up to Elle, and smiled at her quickly before returning back to his son.

There were many times she had wanted to be in Gabriel's position, helping her son to learn something new while having fun. A pang of jealousy hit her every time she came to see them. Gabriel had been taking Noah swimming for two months, saying the younger he learns, the better. When Gabriel asked Elle if she would be joining, it caused a fight between the both. She told Gabriel that he was selfish and inconsiderate. It was quickly resolved though, by some flowers and make up sex.

Gabriel took Noah three times before Elle joined them the fourth time. It took even a lot to enter the building in the first place. But she knew it was for her son, and she wanted to see him.

Gabriel looked at his watch, and lifted up the ten month Noah from the pool, making his way to the changing area.

Elle finished up her hot chocolate, whilst admiring the Gabriel's body, wet from the pool. She blinked furiously, and shook her head, she could see that later. She picked up her bag, and made her down to the outside the changing area to wait.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey sweetie," Elle said to her son, he walked on unsteady feet towards her, she picked him up hugging him. "You did so good today."

"He's been great," Gabriel said to Elle, before giving her a kiss, whilst trying to scrub his hair dry with a towel.

Elle put Noah in his buggy, strapping him in, and tickling him, that ignited little giggles from him. Gabriel shoved the towel in his bag, and held the door open for Elle as they left the building.

"Want go out for lunch? My treat?" Gabriel said to Elle as she smiled at him and nodded. "Great, there's this new Italian place opened up in town, suppose to be really good."

"Oh wait, we're suppose to be heading to Claire's today," Elle said, quickly remembering it being on her diary. "It's her engagement party."

"Really not in the mood." Gabriel moaned, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun, we need to show off little Noah to big Noah." Elle said. "Plus I promised Claire that we'd all go. She wants us all there Gabriel."

"I know, but you know what it's like, the stares we get like we shouldn't even be living." Gabriel said, remembering the last time they were with the Petrelli/Bennet family, Peter had got drunk and said a few things that upset Elle.

"Peter apologised for the things he said. You know it was out of character." Elle said, trying to defend him.

Gabriel sighed in defeat and nodded. "Alright, but you owe for this Elle."

"I'm sure I can think of plenty of things I could do for you," She said and winked at him. He let out a small laugh and put his arm around her as they walked home.

--------------------------------------------

"Gabriel!" Elle shouted from Noah's bedroom, as she finished dressing Noah. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and Gabriel popped his head through.

"Looking smart little man," Gabriel said as he looked at his son who was wearing a white shirt and black trousers.

"Doesn't he look adorable?" Elle asked in a squeaky voice to which Gabriel raised his eyebrows at.

"Now aren't you glad I talked you out of the tuxedo for him." He said and Elle playfully slapped him.

The buzzer went and Gabriel finished off buttoning up his black shirt before answering. "Hey Nathan, come on up," He said then opened the door slightly for Nathan to come in.

"Okay, bags are packed, clothes for all of us, few more for Noah, diapers, wipes and teddy." Gabriel said to Elle and kissed him before Nathan made his appearance in the little apartment.

"Hey guys," Nathan said, straightening up his tie, looking over to Noah "Wow, look at him, he's must've doubled in size since last saw him."

"He'll be as tall as his mother in no time," Gabriel commented and both men laughed while Elle pouted.

"He's got some head of hair on him," Nathan commented on the thick light brown hair Noah sported.

"Competition between him and Peter." Elle said and Nathan laughed.

"Who's first then?" Nathan asked, "Sorry for the rush but Claire is very eager to see you."

"You go first Elle with Noah and I'll get locked up here." Gabriel said and motioned her out of the apartment.

"Just get me up on the roof," Nathan said before he left towards the stairs.

"Hold on tight to him," Gabriel said, kissing her. "And I'll see you soon."

"Don't worry, I will. Plus Nathan's very careful." Elle replied and the three left the apartment and headed up the roof.

Having telekinesis would certainly be advantageous to the Gray/Bishop family, Gabriel thought, with Noah forever pulling toys out amongst other things and Elle's armature cooking skills, their tiny apartment can get messy by the time Gabriel returns home from work. In a few minutes Gabriel has cleaned the apartment, by hand of course, making sure all the windows are locked. He grabs a few things from the bedroom before making his way out the door and locks it. He passes somebody on the stairs who gives him an odd look but Gabriel just nods and continues up to the roof where he waits on Nathan.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Look at you!" Claire almost squeals once Elle and Noah enter the big house of the Bennet's. She practically runs over to her giving Elle and Noah a hug, and picks Noah up.

"Congratulations," Elle says to her with a smile. "Check out that ring,"

"Everybody keeps going on about it, totally bugs me sometimes." Claire replies, and both girls walk into the living room amongst the rest of the guests.

"Your Dad, uh Nathan, is just going back for Gabriel, then we can give you your engagement present," Elle says to her as Claire hands back Noah.

"You guys didn't have to do that, but thanks." Claire said with a smile before Peter came up behind her. "So you think you and Gabriel will be next to get engaged?"

"We're still taking things slow Claire," Elle says to her with a smile. "Hey Peter,"

"Hey Elle, how are you doing?" Peter asked with his signature grin.

"Pretty good, we're all coming a long great." Elle said then looked Noah. "Aren't we son?"

Noah giggled and squirmed against Elle, wanting to be free to roam about. "I swear ever sine he started walking that's all he ever wants to do. I guess cuddling days are over."

"Just let him walk about, there's nothing to dangerous around here anyway." Claire said and a tall man came behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "You remember Aidan don't you?"

"Yes, nice to see you again Aidan and congratulations." Elle said to the man.

"Thanks very much," Aidan said. "You don't mind if I steal her from you just now?"

"Not at all." Elle said, and the couple were off, laughing to each other which left Peter and Elle. "So how you feeling Uncle?"

"I'm happy for her, and I know Aidan's a good guy." Peter said. "He'll never hurt her."

Elle smiled, not knowing whether that was a dig at Gabriel or not, so she kept her eyes on Noah as he explored the room. "I better get him…"

"Elle, I didn't mean…" Peter said. "I've seen the change in Gabriel,"

Elle nodded and excused herself, making her way over to her son and hoping Gabriel would hurry. She was already feeling uncomfortable and lost.

"Hello Elle," A familiar voices said to her, and she looked up from her son's gaze to meet eyes with his namesake.

"Why hello Glasses." She greeted her mentor and near enough father figure, before picking up Noah.

"He's getting bigger, he looks a lot like you Elle," Noah commented with a smile and little Noah grinned and pulled the glasses straight from him which made Noah and Elle both laugh. "Yeah, a lot like you."

"That's why Gabriel doesn't wear his too often," Elle commented with a laugh and that's when at long last her boyfriend turned up, making his way straight over to them after thanking Nathan.

"Hey sweetie," He said greeting Elle. "Noah, how are you?" He asked, as he shook hands with him.

"You can't even begin to imagine how I feel, I'm dreading the months ahead for this wedding." Noah said to them.

"Guess that's the perks of having a daughter," Gabriel said with a smile. "And that's why we're having an army of boys, right Elle?"

"I think that's for someone else to decide." Elle said, feeling a tad more comfortable, thanks to Gabriel's all so sudden confident streak. Noah was probably the only one Gabriel felt comfortable around. It had taken Noah a few years to finally forgive Gabriel, more time than it took Claire. Ever since then, the two of them where like old friends, both so similar.

"So, enjoying the parent life are we?" Noah asked the couple.

"Couldn't be happier," Gabriel said, taking his son in his arms, and Elle smiled at the both of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As the party continued, baby Noah seemed to be getting around, letting everyone know he was here and wanted some attention, of course everyone did as the parents kept a close eye on him from their position on the couch. It was nice to sit a relax like this, although they both still got the looks from some people. Mohinder hadn't even come close to them both, and Matt kept Molly away. There would always be the people that would never forgive Gabriel for what he had done, he didn't blame them. Maybe one day they would turn around and see that he had changed once a for all. Sylar was dead and gone. He didn't even have that ability anymore, thanks to Arthur Petrelli. When his ability was taken from him, Sylar was too. And that would remain one of the happiest days of his life, up there with the day Noah was born, and when Elle forgave him and told him she love him.

Noah made his way back to his parents, holding his arms out to his Dad wanting to be picked up. Gabriel granted that wish, holding him tight.

"I think he needs a bottle, and then bed soon." Elle said leaning over to Gabriel then pulling a bottle out of the bag. "I'll go ask Claire where we're sleeping tonight, be back soon."

Elle got up and left, leaving Gabriel on the couch alone with Noah, whilst all the other guests were scattered around the room.

Noah eagerly drank the milk, whilst his heavy eye lids were fighting to stay open. Gabriel felt the weight shift next to him, and he turned around to face a very unlikely person.

"Hi Molly," Gabriel greeted the girl next to him and she gave him a small smile.

"I thought I lost Noah, I've been playing with him, then he ran off, lost him through the crowd." Molly said looking at the baby.

"I know, he's fast and very confident for his age." Gabriel said to her.

"How old is he?" Molly asked looking up to Gabriel.

"Almost 11 months old," He replied and she nodded then looked down. "Molly, I've wanted, for a long time to apologise…"

"Molly, get away from him." Mohinder interrupted, pulling on Molly's arm.

"Mohinder, I'm just talking to him," Molly said, pulling her away from him. "Leave me alone ok, I'm old enough to decide on who I want to talk to."

Mohinder looked angrily towards Gabriel, but it did Gabriel no harm, as he continued to feed his son.

"I don't know how anyone could let you look after a child, you'll never change." Mohinder said to him.

He had obviously caught a few guests attention with that comment, as the party quietened a little, and eyes were focused on the four of them.

"People change Suresh, you of all people should know that." Nathan piped up before Gabriel could say anything back.

"I'm getting your coat, we're leaving in five minutes." Mohinder sighed and walked away and Molly smiled to Gabriel.

"I think you're a great Dad." She said to him. "And I forgive you, you're not that person anymore."

"That means a lot." Gabriel said to her.

"A monster inside of you did those things," Molly continued. "But that monster is gone now, I can't find him anymore when I look for him." Gabriel smiled to her then she bent down kissing Noah's head. "Bye Noah, see you soon."

---------------------------------------------------

Whilst Elle was attending to Noah's upstairs, Gabriel made it his task to seek out Noah Bennet and it didn't take him long, seeing him in the kitchen talking with Sandra.

"You don't mind if I borrow your husband for a few moments?" He asked Sandra with a smile and she nodded. "Can we talk outside?"

"Sure," Noah replied and smiled at his wife. "I'll be back soon."

They made their way outside to the garden where Gabriel saw the swimming pool. "Angela must have left you some amount of money." He commented with a laugh.

"Came with the house." Noah said. "So what did you bring me out here for?"

"I know Elle isn't your daughter or anything, but you're the closest thing she's got to a father." Gabriel said, knowing it was true. "From what she's told me you were more of a father to her than Bob ever was."

"Well, all Dad's treat their kids different I guess." Noah said, remembering Elle's difficult upbringing.

"If it wasn't for you Noah, we would probably never have met," Gabriel said to him. "And I would have never fallen in love with her. With your permission, that is, I would like to ask Elle's hand in marriage."

Noah just smiled at him. "I was wondering when you two were going to get around to doing that."

"I know, Elle's just been wanting to take things slow, I know how much that means to her." Gabriel said remembering when Elle forgave him and she said to him that they couldn't pick up where they left off at the Canfield house that day.

Gabriel understood, and respected her wishes. It's hard not trusting someone who almost killed you, even if they were going thorough an identity crisis. He started off slowly, just taking her out for dinner for a few months, whilst he made a new life for himself as a mechanic and bought an apartment. After a third month of dates, Elle had invited him round for dinner at hers, and it stayed that way for a few months after that until she felt comfortable going to his apartment. That first night she stayed with him, and after almost eight months, she slept with him again, feeling one hundred percent trust in him. It wasn't rushed like their first time, this time it was gentle and loving. That was when he told her he loved her. It overwhelmed her to the point she could return the gesture but he understood. The following morning she said it before she left which made him happy.

A year after that she moved into his two bedroom apartment, after she told him the news that she was pregnant with his child. Gabriel had talked about marriage then, but Elle dismissed it, saying she was quite ready yet, and that she wanted to concentrate on their baby first before anything else. That time had come now for Gabriel, and he hoped Elle wouldn't reject his proposal.

"Well, you have my permission." Noah said and shook Gabriel's hand. "You know I'm very proud of you Gabriel."

"Aww, thanks Dad." Gabriel joked and Noah looked on more seriously.

"Don't push it now." He warned with a smile and they both made their way back inside to the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was well and truly winding down with the last of the guests leaving and the ones remaining tidying up around the house. Elle looked over to see Gabriel and Claire talking with smiles on their faces and she was happy they were like this with each other.

It was only the Bennet's, Peter and Nathan who were staying at the house tonight along with Elle, Gabriel and Noah, which made Elle feel a little more comfortable.

Everyone was retiring to bed, and Elle made her way up wanting to get ready for bed. He feet were sore from the heels and was aching to take them off.

Gabriel appeared in the doorway of the room just as Elle was taking off her dress, and smiled when her eyes met his.

He made his way over to her, and kissed the back of her neck, sliding down the dress. "I've get a surprise for you." He whispered, remembering their son was fast asleep in the travel cot next to the bed.

"Don't get all freaked out on me, but I asked Claire if we could use the swimming pool tonight."

"Gabri--" He cut her off by kissing her.

"I know you want to take Noah swimming one day, and I want to help you get over your fear of water." Gabriel said to her stroking her arm. "Please let me do this for you, and you can call it quits whenever you want. Just try it first, please."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel was in the pool first, letting Elle take her time as she sat at pool side before letting her feet skim the water. He ducked under the water quickly before resurfacing and swiping the hair from his face. He then swam back over to Elle and took her by the hips looking for confirmation and she nodded. He lifted her tiny frame into the pool with him, and her grip on his shoulders grew tighter.

"Just try to relax sweetie, I'm not letting you go." He whispered as he felt her body shake.

She nodded and tried to adjust to the feeling of being surrounded by water, she had only ever experienced a similar thing once before when she and Gabriel took a, what was suppose to be a romantic bath together, but even that pushed her over the edge.

Gabriel started to move them a little, towards the centre of the pool and Elle kept saying the words 'This is for Noah' over and over again in her head.

After a few minutes of moving around slowly in the pool, Gabriel felt Elle beginning to relax and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded back to him. "Want to go for a swim then? I'll hold your hands."

Elle nodded and Gabriel took a hold of her hands, and swam backwards pulling Elle with him. She gripped tighter onto his hands, but showed a small smile to reassure him. The cool water surrounding her body was becoming a little less frightening for her, and knowing Gabriel was there to help was more than comforting for her.

"You're doing so well," Gabriel said to her.

"Thanks," She said shyly. "Just can't believe it's taking me to thirty to finally go swimming."

Gabriel shook his head in disagreement. "Come on there were things I didn't do before I was thirty."

"Hey, you were twenty nine," She replied with a wink. "Besides you did well for your first time, would have never thought you were a virgin."

"Might want to keep it down." Gabriel said, flushing red at who could be listening, with the pool being so close to the house.

"I think it's sweet." Elle said, and let go of his hands before wrapping them around his neck and kissing him.

"I see you're getting comfortable with the water?" Gabriel questioned once they parted.

"It's still going to take time," Elle said back and Gabriel nodded. "I'm getting really cold too and tired, shall we retreat?"

"Of course," Gabriel said, pushing them back towards the stairs of the pool. He was happy that Elle had given this a chance, even though it was only five minutes, it was better than nothing. "Can I ask you something before we go inside?"

"Sure." Elle said, hoping it would be quick as she was freezing her butt off in this pool.

"You know I love you so much, right?" He asked her first and she nodded. "And I never want to spend any part of my life without you and Noah. I would like for you to be my wife Elle." He reached over her shoulder to the towel he brought with them and took a box from under it before presenting it to Elle.

"Will you marry me Elle Bishop?"

She smiled broadly at him before nodding. "Yes, God yes I'll marry you."

"I love you," He said smiling before sliding the ring onto her finger, and kissed her hand.

She pulled his head towards her and kissed him passionately, before he broke the kiss and lifted her up onto the poolside and he launched up beside her.

He captured her in another kiss, and they both smiled and laughed through the kiss until the light at the back door lit up and Claire and elder Noah appeared.

"Well?" Claire asked impatiently and Gabriel nodded at her.

"Wait, you told Claire you were going to propose?" Elle asked, shocked. "And Noah?"

"Well I didn't want to spoil Claire's party," He replied, wrapping the towel around Elle. "And I needed permission from someone to marry you."

Elle looked over to Noah, and she smiled, before standing up and being embraced by Claire who was offering her congratulations as Noah came over to shake Gabriel's hand.

Claire pulled Elle a bit closer. "Seriously twenty nine?" She asked and Elle nodded with a smile.

The four made their way back inside to retire for the night, deciding to make an announcement tomorrow at breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------

As Elle was drifting off to sleep that night, wrapped in her boyfriend, no fiancé's arms, she thought back to all those times when she was experimented on with the use of water, and how much pain she use to feel. Water brought her so much pain in her childhood and teenage years. But now Gabriel had gave water a new memory for her, a positive memory. As for every time she would now be in a situation with water, she would always be reminded of Gabriel proposing to her and making her the happiest woman in the world.

-Fin**  
**


End file.
